


Mornings

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Himuro is a morning person. Murasakibara is not.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> 12/9 — happy murahimu day!

Tatsuya loves mornings, when he's blinking awake to a new day and the soft light of the sun filtering in through the curtains.

Of course, there's also the fact that he gets to wake up in the same bed as Atsushi. That definitely makes his mornings that little bit better. He can feel Atsushi's hand resting on his stomach, gentle but proprietary all the same. Tatsuya's back is pressed to Atsushi's chest and they curl together as they sleep. Atsushi lets out a soft mumble before settling again, his grip on Tatsuya tightening a little.

Smiling to himself, Tatsuya slowly pulls Atsushi's hand away so he can sit up in bed. As much as he likes mornings, Atsushi definitely does not. He hates getting out of bed and it can be a little difficult to deal with when they need to get up and leave their apartment on weekday, but it's perfect for weekends like this, when they don't have any plans, and all the time in the world to spend together.

"Atsushi," Tatsuya murmurs, bending over to kiss his forehead.He pulls back with a smile when he sees the way Atsushi scrunches his nose up, clearly awake but in denial about it. Tatsuya kisses his cheek this time. "Good morning, Atsushi."

"Nope," Atsushi replies, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

With a quiet laugh, Tatsuya leans over Atsushi, bracing himself against the bed so he can press soft kisses all over Atsushi's face, their lips brushing together until Atsushi gives in and kisses back, pulling Tatsuya down on top of him with a soft growl. 

"You have morning breath," Atsushi complains.

"Stop kissing me, then," Tatsuya replies, smiling when Atsushi does nothing of the sort. 

If anything, Atsushi only kisses him harder, and then kisses his way down Tatsuya's neck, nipping at the skin there until it's red and Tatsuya is squirming against him.

"Didn't take you very long to wake up," Tatsuya murmurs, and Atsushi snorts quietly.

"I don't really mind waking up like this."

"With me on top of you?" Tatsuya asks, rocking his hips slowly with a grin. "Oh, you're definitely awake."

Atsushi holds onto Tatsuya's hips, raising an eyebrow. "Whose fault do you think that is? Maybe you should do something about it."

"Maybe," Tatsuya allows, glancing over at their bedside table, where their bottle of lube is still sitting from the previous night.

Following his gaze, Atsushi hums. "I don't have the energy to go hard, the way you like."

"We'll go slow then," Tatsuya decides. "The way _you_ like."

Atsushi hums again, low and approving. Tatsuya grinds against him for a moment before kneeling up to reach for the lube. Atsushi grumbles softly at the lack of contact, his hands resting on the back of Tatsuya's thighs.

"Just a second," Tatsuya smiles, pouring the lube onto his fingers. 

The first finger slides in without much trouble, because Atsushi stretched him open last night. He exhales shakily as he slides another finger into himself and beneath him, Atsushi shifts impatiently.

"Give me," he murmurs after a moment, taking the lube and slicking his fingers too. He presses his index finger into Tatsuya, along with the two already inside him. 

"Atsushi," Tatsuya gasps out, bearing back against the extra finger, enjoying the stretch of it. He shuts his eyes, feeling Atsushi brush the hair out of his face.

Atsushi is stroking lube onto his cock and Tatsuya can feel the brush of his knuckles with the movement. Atsushi doesn't rush him, but Tatsuya knows that no matter how slowly they've decided to go, they're both impatient for this part.

Then, Tatsuya is taking Atsushi's cock in one smooth movement, settling in his lap. Atsushi sighs, tipping his head back against the pillow, exposing the long curve of his neck. He looks blissful already, and Tatsuya smiles to himself. Atsushi is always easy to please. 

Not that Tatsuya is any different in this situation. Just the sensation of Atsushi filling him up is amazing enough that he doesn't want to move just yet. He takes a deep breath, then slowly rocks his hips. His breath comes rushing out of him in a soft moan and he splays his hands out against Atsushi's abdomen.

He's content with this slow pace, and the way it sends jolts of pleasure through him as he moves just right. Atsushi isn't the only one who is tired, especially after how rough they were with each other last night. 

Tatsuya leans over Atsushi, kissing his neck. Atsushi hums contently, turning his face to kiss Tatsuya's forehead, his brow, the tip of his nose, wherever he can reach.

Hiding his smile against Atsushi's shoulder, Tatsuya continues riding him at that same, slow pace. He feels Atsushi's hand settle on his back, before sliding lower. He pulls Tatsuya down onto his cock, holding him there for a moment.

"Ah, Atsushi," Tatsuya murmurs, his lips against Atsushi's jaw.

"I like how you feel," Atsushi tells him, kissing the top of his head. "On top of me, but around me too. I want to keep this feeling."

"You just like the fact that I'm doing all the work," Tatsuya teases, clenching down around Atsushi and listening to the way his breath hitches.

"I do like that," Atsushi admits, "but usually, we're so busy trying to make each other come. I like that we're not doing that right now. It'll happen anyway, but I don't mind waiting, for once."

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes. This feels good, but he knows that he isn't going to come just yet. Atsushi's right; he doesn't mind waiting for it either.

They hold onto each other's hands, squeezing gently, their foreheads resting against each other as they pant softly. Tatsuya's hair has fallen across his face again, sticking to it with sweat. Atsushi tightens his grip on Tatsuya's hand, growling at the back of his throat.

"Tatsu-chin…"

"Yeah," Tatsuya agrees, picking up his pace just a little. It's still nothing like their usual, but they can be more careful with each other like this, more precise, and Tatsuya's breath stutters when Atsushi adjusts his angle just slightly.

"There?" Atsushi asks, even though he already knows. He maintains the angle, his cock brushing against Tatsuya's prostate. His hands are firm as they settle on Tatsuya's sides, holding him right where he is.

Each wave of pleasure that washes over Tatsuya leaves him trembling and he's never come apart like this before, bit by bit, the roll of his own hips responsible for every whimper he muffles against Atsushi's skin. 

He can feel his orgasm building, gradual and intense. His breaths are uneven, his fingers digging into Atsushi's arms. 

"Come on," Atsushi urges, pressing kissing into Tatsuya's hair. "I know you want to. Do you need my help after all?"

Tatsuya laughs, barely even recognising his own voice for how husky it is. "Don't tease me, Atsushi."

"I never said I was," Atsushi replies, wrapping his fingers around Tatsuya's cock and stroking firmly.

"Ah," Tatsuya gasps, and it's quick to overwhelm him, when Atsushi's cock is still hitting his prostate, when they're pressed up against each other like this. It leaves him shaking as he comes all over himself and all over Atsushi as well.

He gets off Atsushi's lap, stroking him in return. He's surprised to realise just how close Atsushi is to coming too, jerking and gasping under Tatsuya's touch.

Atsushi looks so happy as he comes that Tatsuya can't help but laugh, leaning in to kiss him. Atsushi trembles his way through it, sighing once he's done, sinking back into their bed.

"You're making me like mornings more, " Atsushi tells him, as Tatsuya cleans them both off before lying down beside him.

"Funny you should say that," Tatsuya smiles, pressing himself up against Atsushi's body and settling in for a brief nap. "This is my favourite thing about our mornings too."


End file.
